


Not a shitty novel

by Marlene_bby



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Yukhei, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Jungwoo, Rimming, Smut, Switching Roles, punk! Yukhei, really sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:17:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlene_bby/pseuds/Marlene_bby
Summary: Jungwoo walks home at night alone, as he always does.





	1. Not a shitty novel

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story here, also the first story I didn't write on my mother language so... I hope you enjoy it!  
> Inspired by that one pic of Yukhei where he has those eyebrow piercings....
> 
> Smut in the last chapter if you are here for that. The chapters should be readable without each other.

It was late at night. Too late for Jungwoo’s liking. Probably too late for a unmated omega to stride alone on the streets. But he done this before, he walked home this way every night and nothing ever happened. It was a great neighbourhood, no accidents, no crime. It was kinda boring but safe. That’s why his parents let his roam around alone.

But of course this had to be the night. It wasn’t enough that he had a terrible day at the university his dumb beta teacher bullying him yet again, because of his secondary gender. Telling him that he is only a small and useless omega, and he’ll never get his degree in sociology or in anything because omegas aren’t supposed to learn, they only supposed to take care of the household and bear pups. Bullshit, Jungwoo was sure it was. He was raised to be independent, his parents being both alphas, totally rejecting traditional gender roles. He was raised to fear nothing.

Yet when he saw the group of people in the shadows, near the end of the road he felt some uneasiness bubble up in his stomach. Of course he heard stories about alphas ganging up on omegas on the streets, late at night when there were noone to hear the screams. He had to be brave. Nothing bad can happen, he told himself. He lowered his sight, concentrating on the ground. As he got closer he could smell that at least one of the strangers was indeed an alpha, it was hard to swallow the fear. He prayed that he’ll be able to just walk past them, that they’ll not do anything. And it almost happened. He got closer and closer, then he saw them stare from his periferial vision, he walked past, reached the corner, but then there was a body in front of him.

’Well, well. What a pretty little thing we have here?’ Jungwoo looked up in suprise, but the feeling was immedietly replaced with panic, when he locked eyes with a tall man. He was so much more higher and broader than him. An alpha. He was grinning, pointy teeth showing. Jungwoo quickly glanced around, he was surrended by them. It was terrifying. ’Oh no’ the one in front of him cooed. ’We didn’t meant to scare you baby’ his tone was sugary, but threatening. Jungwoo felt the urge to run, but he didn’t really had anywhere to go. ’Don’t worry, sweetheart. If you behave like the good omega you are we’re not gonna hurt you.’ some of the others giggled at that and Jungwoo panickedly closed his eyes when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He was so deep in panic he didn’t even noticed the threatening growl and the crack that came with a pained yelp. The hand disappered. It took a few seconds for Jungwoo to come back to himself and open his eyes, but when he did there were no more big and scary alpha in front of him. He immedietly let out a sigh of relief, a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He heard noises, so he turned around and saw two of them on the ground, biting and beating each other, the others halfway down the road, running. What did just happened? He wasn’t enteirly sure. After a few moments one of the two fighters crawled and stumbled to his feet and left, also running. The other took a deep breath before also standing up, a bit shaky then for Jungwoo’s suprise, he smiled. It was the biggest, brightest smile he had ever seen.

’You okay there?’ the alpha asked, staying in place, not even attempting to get closer to him. ’They didn’t had the chance, am I right? I hope so, I came as fast as I could when I smelled fear. I live close here and my window was open, I heard these dumbasses earlier. I was afraid they maybe…’ he stopped, one hand running up to ruffle his hair. ’I’m sorry, I’m jabbering. Is everything okay?’ concern was clear in his black eyes as he not so subtly body checked Jungwoo.

’Yeah, I’m… I’m fine, thanks.’ he was still in slight shock, watching as the boy attempted to clear up the dripping blood from the corner of his scarred mouth. He was good looking. Hair in a styled mohawk, two piercings in his right eyebrow and a lot more in his ears. He was tall and rather broad, like the one alpha who spoke to his minutes ago, yet Jungwoo felt none of the great fear he felt before. His prescence was calming and he didn’t tried to invade Jungwoo’s personal space. ’Thank you.’ he murmured again then willed his legs to move, he needed to get home. He wandered if he should call his parents to pick him up, but he was only two streets away from home. But what if the group will come back?

’Wait’ he heard from behind and he immedietly spun around, just to find the other boy hanging his head low. Was that a blush? Jungwoo couldn’t tell in the dim light of the streetlamps. ’Can I walk you home? It… It would be safer.’ Jungwoo stared at him in disbelief. He seemed so small now, so shy. ’I mean… they might be still close and I don’t want them to hurt you, you know…’ he mumbled. Jungwoo shaked himself a bit, getting rid of the stunned feeling, trying to get himself to speak.

’Yeah… yeah. That would be great.’ he murmured, trying a small, not so real smile, but it seemed enough for the boy, because a wide grin immedietly reappeared on his face. He was cute. Jungwoo started to walk again and in a few seconds the alpha was beside him, not too close, but close enough for the omega to feel protected. It was strange, how calming his scent was. It was that pleasant scent which was left after a good rain. Petrichor. ’My name is Lucas by the way or Yukhei if you prefer’ he said. Jungwoo smiled for real this time, stepping just the slightest bit closer to him. ’Jungwoo’ he answered.

They walked in silence, but it was one of those rare, pleasant silences. Jungwoo catched himself unintentionally edgeing closer and closer until their hands slightly touched with every step and swing. Yukhei doesn’t seemed to notice it. Jungwoo felt himself calm down even more, his panic from before totally disappearing by the time they reached his house. He stopped in front of the door and turned around to look the alpha in the eyes. ’Well, thank you Yukhei, for real. They could have…’ the word was on his tongue but he couldn’t bring himself to say it, fear already breathing cold air into his neck. But the alpha stopped him anyways. ’Nothing happened. You are strong’ he said on a soft voice then winked. Jungwoo smiled. It could have been too cheesy and unwanted in this situation but it wasn’t, it was great to hear.

They stood there for some moments and this time Jungwoo saw how the confident alpha façade disappeared. Yukhei did that thing again, when his hand ran up to his head to play with his strands and he fixed his eyes on the concrete.’I-I can give you my number so if anything happens or you want to have someone to walk you home…’ then he looked up. ’It’s not like I think you are not… I don’t know- I don’t think you are not able to walk home alone it’s just…’ his gaze flashed from point to point, visibly so embarassed that Jungwoo felt the need to step closer and stop his jabbering. So he did, carefully touching his arm and the boy immedietly stopped, eyes focusing on his.’Yeah, that would be great, thank you’ he said and almost started laughing because the excitement blowing up in the alpha’s eyes was just so cute.  
’Nice’ he said, voice a bit too enthusiastic. ’ Do you have a pen? Or oh a phone? I mean of course you have a phone…’ Jungwoo stopped him yet again holding out his phone for him. He watched as he typed his number in then his name, adding a small puppy smiley. So well fitting.

He gave back the device a bit hesitantly. Honestly Jungwoo felt that too, he was torn between wanting to go inside and just staying here with this handsome and really cute alpha. But after a minute or so he decided to go inside, this wasn’t some shitty novel where they fall in love just like this. ’ Well…’ he watched him in the eyes for a last time.’Thank you again, Yukhei’ and with that he was already inside.


	2. Yes sir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukhei is shy. Jungwoo is frustrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a mess. Not as good as the first one. I'm sorry.  
> I'll probably make one more chapter.
> 
> Thank you for anybody who left kudos and commented, it really encouraged me.

It’s been about two weeks since the night Jungwoo first met with Yukhei and here they were again. In front of Jungwoo’s house, Jungwoo staring at the alpha while he shyly runs his hand up and through his well styled mohawk.

They walked home together every single night since the first time, and they got to know each other fairly well. Yukhei was a student, just like the omega and he studied at the university right across the road from Jungwoo’s own and was in fact a freshman. He was a whole year younger than the omega, however it doesn’t stopped Jungwoo from crushing on him.

He was really sweet, funny and easy to speak with. During the two weeks of knowing each other they covered all topics from music to how traditional gender roles were wrong. They were on the same page in most of the things and if not, Yukhei always had an interestingly different explanation for his opinion. They really matched well, but the alpha never even tried to get closer to him even the slightest bit.

At fist Jungwoo thought that he is simply not interested, maybe he prefers girls or whatever, but then he caught the way Yukhei sometimes forgot about himself and stared at him for long minutes, almost drooling, eyes filled with a special little light and if Jungwoo took a big breath he could clearly smell the alpha’s solid desire. Yukhei was defenetly interested.

He was just shy. Really shy for an alpha.

For a few weeks Jungwoo thought it is cute. A big, broad, loud alpha Yukhei, with his piercings and stuff being shy like a puppy around him… But then it started to be just frustrating. It would have been good to hold hands for example. It would have been really confidence boosting to hear some compliments from Yukhei, but none of that happened. So Jungwoo decided he will take things into his own hands and honestly, it was even better.

The first time Jungwoo ’accidentally’ brushed his hand to Yukhei’s as they walked next to each other, the alpha flinched a bit but didn’t moved away, seemingly all blood rushed to his head. ’You are blushing’ Jungwoo said then, enjoying how Yukhei tried to stutteringly deny it. Jungwoo hoped it will give Yukhei the hint, but again: nothing happened. Yukhei turned out to be totally dense, the omega could try anything to lead him on.

So now, after all this time, they still stood awkwardly outside of Jungwoo’s house. The omega had quite enough at this point. He moved quickly, gathering all his confidence. He stepped closer to Yukhei, he needed to tiptoe as he quickly pecked the alpha on the lips. He thought Yukhei will startle or just blush and freeze, but when he wanted to step back a hand sneaked around his waist keeping him close. It was one of those moments when the alpha magically shifted from the shy boy into the real alpha he was. ’What was that for?’ he asked on a rather raspy voice and Jungwoo shivered. He felt the urge to submit. They kissed again, for real this time, with tongue and stuff. Yukhei was defenetly new to this, a bit uncertain and sloppy and the alpha also let Jungwoo take the lead. But it was good, Jungwoo couldn’t hold back a satisfied groan. He waited so long for this.

When they parted, both panting for air, the alpha almost retreated, face turning red, but Jungwoo quickly hugged his neck with both hands, keeping him close, leaning their foreheads together, still tiptoeing. ’Stop being shy around me’ he whispered with a smile. After a secong Yukhei reciprocated with a much shyer smile. ’Can… can I kiss you again before you go in?’ he asked and the omega couldn’t help but laugh softly. ’Yeah that would be cool’ he answered in all honesty. Yukhei started to lean in already then but the omega stopped him with a palm on his mouth. ’Actually no. You can kiss me after you ask me out on a date’ he said, smile mischevious. The alpha turned almost tomato red then whined. He closed his eyes for a second, probably gathering his courage, but it was worth it because when he opened them he looked Jungwoo straight into the eyes as he said. ’Jungwoo, would you like to go out with me sometime?’ he asked, tone solid and serious. The omega didn’t even aswered, just moved his hand back to Yukhei’s nape and pulled him in for an other kiss, then an other... and also for a third one. They really parted only to breath.

It lasted until a subtle cough coming from behind Jungwoo startled them. They both stepped back, like they did something bad, the omega also turned to face his dad, standing in the door. He was smiling. ’I think it’s time to come in, sweetheart.’ he said, voice soft. Jungwoo nodded, face red, then quickly climbed the few stairs. ’Don’t you want to say bye to your loverboy?’ the older man commented as the omega tried to step inside. He quickly turned around and found Yukhei frozen in place, probably just as embarassed like he was. ’I- I’ll see you tomorrow’ he said stuttering then went inside.

As Jungwoo left the older alpha looked at Yukhei, with sharp eyes. ’You better keep him safe’ Yukhei straightened himself under his gaze. ’Y-yes sir’ he answered and got totally lost when the older started laughing right after. ’Goodnight Yukhei, thank you for walking him home’

Yukhei stood there for some more minutes, even when the door closed. He wasn’t sure if he was dreaming or this really just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave a comment if you have time.  
> (Also I don't mind if you point out any mistakes, I'm really messy.)


	3. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ever public smut, I'm sorry.

'Look at you' Jungwoo raked his eyes all over the alpha’s body and Yukhei whined in embarrassment, trying to hide his face behind his hands. The omega on top of him cooed and grabbed Yukhei's wrists to pin them above his head. 'You are a big baby Xuxi' he laughed and leaned in to kiss the alpha, his bare chest touching Yukhei's as they only had their boxers left on their body.

The alpha wriggled a bit in his hold and lifted his head up a bit to eagerly replicate the kiss, lowly growling as Jungwoo pressed down his hips, giving just enough pressure for Yukhei's straining erection to taste what's to come. They were both pretty worked up at this point, the omega's underwear soaked with slick, hearts racing at the excitement of doing something this intimate.

’Oh god Jungwoo please just-’ Yukhei whined again, pushing his own body up to grind against Jungwoo, but the omega just quickly changed positions, pushing only his thigh between Yukhei’s legs, moving it in small circles, working up the alpha even more if it’s possible ’Stop teasing me.’ the younger cried out, face in a pout. An amused smile crept onto Jungwoo’s face as he leaned in to kiss him again. It was so much fun to be in charge.

’I can’t help it. You are so cute’ he moved a bit lower, to kiss up Yukhei’s neck too, then chest, then abdomen. He had to let go of Yukhei’s wrists, but the alpha knew better by now to move them. ’You are so beautiful.’ he whispered, taking as a personal mission to taste every inch of the beautiful, sunkissed skin. It didn’t matter how many times they already did this he just couldn’t get enough of the alpha. Couldn’t get enough how Yukhei got shy every single time, how he let out the finest noises and how he gave his everything to Jungwoo.

The omega’s hands finally found their ways to the younger’s crotch, caressing his hard member through the fabric of his boxers. ’Omega’ Yukhei growled without real force. He never used his alpha voice on Jungwoo, even if the older tried to make him snap.’Please.’ The alpha pleaded and Jungwoo looked up at him, hands still raised above his head.

’What do you want baby?’ he asked gently as he slid a hand under the hem of the now useless piece of clothing, teasing the alpha just with his fingertips. They locked eyes, Yukhei looked like he is at the brim of crying, Jungwoo felt the urge to scoot back up and kiss him, but kept himself in place. The alpha closed his eyes for a moment then opened them again just to look into the older’s eyes. ’Please touch me omega.’ he breathed out. ’I- I really want to feel you’ Jungwoo smiled at that and immediately obliged, wrapping a hand around the alpha’s member and working both of their boxers down with his free hand. He slid up a bit, to mouth at Yukhei’s neck, to leave small marks on him.

’Want to make your omega feel good, baby?’ he asked, after some minutes of lazily stroking Yukhei, letting him relax a bit. All answer he got was a whine and the younger’s hands twitching where they were still kept put above his head. ’Alpha’ Jungwoo whispered right beside his ear, using his sluttiest voice.’Touch me please’ Yukhei needed no more encouragement, his big hands immediately feeling up the omega’s body. This time Jungwoo was the one who couldn’t hold back his voice, body shaking at the sudden attention.

’Want me to stretch you out real good?’ This time Yukhei asks.’ fingers immediately ghosting near the older’s exposed hole, gathering his slick. Jungwoo nods and there’s immediately a finger circling his rim, Yukhei always the impatient one. He takes only a little time before he pushes a finger in, since they have sex rather often and Jungwoo’s heat has been over only a day ago, he is quite relaxed.

Jungwoo grinds down on Yukhei’s thigh, hand still sloppily working on the alpha’s cock. ’So good alpha.’ he mutters as the younger adds the second finger. He doesn’t mind Yukhei being fast as he prepares him, slick spilling everywhere, soaking the alpha’s thigh and the bedding. He is, too, impatient. ’- wanna feel you inside’ Yukhei slides one more finger in, only concentrating on stretching the tight ring of muscle out, it’s a bit too fast, it burns, but Jungwoo still rocks back on it, forcing his body to relax.

After some more minutes Yukhei pulls his fingers out, leaving the omega on top of him gaping and shaking. He sinfully brings his slick coated hand to his mouth to suck on his fingers, growling at the taste. The omega watches his little show with his mouth fallen open, moving closer to kiss the younger, tasting himself in his mouth. ’Let me eat you out.’ Yukhei borderline begs when they part and a shiver runs through Jungwoo’s body at the idea.

’Yeah’ he agrees rather dumbly, rolling beside the alpha so he can crawl between his legs. Yukhei props the older’s hips up with a pillow then sits back, eyeing the omega like he is starving and Jungwoo is a full course meal. It’s Jungwoos turn to get shy, trying to hide his private parts with his hands. Yukhei doesn’t tease him for it tho, like he himself would do. The alpha just pulls his hands away and leans in, licking at his entrance. Jungwoo lets out a startled whine and tries to wriggle away, but the alpha grabs his hips, keeping him in place. His tongue is sinful, licking up all the thick drops of Jungwoo’s slick, then sliding inside him. Jungwoo keens, hand flying to grab at the alpha’s soft hair, as Yukhei fists the omega’s member, jerking him of in the same rhythm he dictates with his tongue. He slides in a finger too, alongside his tongue, almost immediately findig Jungwoo’s sweet spot. He presses down on it harshly, and Jungwoo almost cries at the pleasure. It goes on for long minutes but right when Jungwoo is on the edge of coming he stops all his ministrations, leaving the omega shaking and unsatisfied.

’You taste so good’ Yukhei rasps out, raising his head a bit to make eyes contact. His whole face is shiny with spit and slick. Jungwoo bites into his lower lip and fists the alpha’s hair, pulling him up forcefully for a kiss. ’In’ he orders between kisses and Yukhei isn’t somebody to disobey, so he slides a hand down between their bodies and lines himself up, only teasing for seconds before he slowly slides in.

He is huge. Jungwoo only ever saw a few alphas naked, but he can tell Yukhei is bigger than the avarage and while it makes his mouth water when he thinks about it, but even if they had sex so many times it’s low-key painful every time to take it if he isn’t in heat. The alpha knows this, thankfully, so he is gentle. Sliding in slow, despite his really apparent impatience, and waiting for the omega to adjust when he is all bottomed out. It takes a hot minute but at last Jungwoo starts squirming. ’Move’ he says, voice broken, a whine cracking in his throat as Yukhei pulls out and thrust in again.

The alpha quickly builds up a rhythm. He buries his face into Jungwoo’s neck as he keeps the omega’s thighs up with his hands for better access. But he so eager, chasing his own pleasure, his rhythm is slightly off and he can’t seem to hit the right spots so Jungwoo let’s out a frustrated groan and motions him to turn over. The alpha obediently pulls out and rolls to his back, let’s the older straddle him and guide his member back inside his sweet heat. Jungwoo rides him like he is born to do it, Yukhei digs his fingers into the soft flesh of his hips and thrusts up feeling his knot swell.

’Alpha’ Jungwoo repeatedly whines, he looks ethereal like this. Bouncing up and down on Yukhei’s cock, slick staining his perfect thighs, pearly dops of sweat sliding down his neck. Yukhei can’t help himself pulling him down and sinking his teeth into his perfect neck. ’Knot me’ Jungwoo cries out at the pain and comes untouched just in time with Yukhei forcing his knot inside him. His hole clenching down on Yukhei’s member pushes the alpha over the edge too and with a low groan he empties himself inside Jungwoo’s body.

Jungwoo collapses onto him and for a slight moment Yukhei is afraid he lost consciousness, but then he nuzzles closer into his neck, pressing his nose into his scent gland. ’I love you’ Jungwoo mutters, but before Yukhei can answer anything Jungwoo clenches down on him one more time and the alpha let’s out an almost pained cry at how oversensitive he is, knot still locked inside his omega’s body. ’You are evil’ he mutters the most loving way. ’I love you too.’

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments.:)


End file.
